


Chaos

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Battle, Demons, F/M, Magic, Undead, i love these crazy kids, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 6. ChaosVarric witnesses Hawke make a desperate move for victory.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Varric Tethras, Hawke/Varric Tethras
Series: Stories of Thedas II (Dragon Age Writing Prompts) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172069
Kudos: 4





	Chaos

"Another one for me!" Varric called out as one of Bianca's bolts pierced the twisted body of a demon, melting it to dust. "How many have you got, Hawke!?" Varric turned his head and saw Hawke was completely surrounded, five sloth demons attacked from the front and sides and a rage demon clawing at her back. The others were backed into a corner and two demons had singled the dwarf out after his shouts.

Varric fired off a rain of arrows and made a sprint toward Hawke, a strong tug on his pant leg sent the dwarf crashing to the ground. He twisted his body around and saw that the undead had started to crawl up from the dirt. "Shit," Varric muttered and unloaded several bolts into the skull of the dead duster that caught him. "Better luck in the next life!" He shouted as it went limp and crumpled to the ground. 

When he finally got back on this feet the sight before him made him freeze in horror. Hawke had fallen on her knees with only a barrier spell between her and a horde of demons and undead, they clawed and pounded on the magic barrier and Varric could tell the spell was weakening. "Hawke, hang in there!" The dwarf tired to make himself louder than the enemies around them, "I'll get you out of here!" But Hawke couldn't hear him. 

He made a mad dash toward her but a sloth demon appeared before him and clutched at Bianca, stopping Varric in his tracks. The demon growled and hissed at him, but Varric could only keep his eyes trained on Hawke. She was wounded terribly, blood dripped from her brown down into her right eye, her left hand clutched at her side as a scarlet stain seeped through the cloth and leather. Varric counted her labored breaths, one, two, three. They both knew that as soon as that bubble burst Hawke would be a goner. Four. Five. A wicked smirk played across her face and right before the barrier broke Hawke downed a health potion and raised her hands and started casting. Varric knew exactly what she was doing, he shoved the demon holding him back but didn't loose it. "Hawke! Don't!" The dwarf pleaded. 

The sloth demon wouldn't be ignored any longer, it reared it's claws high and slashed down on Varric. It tore open a gash on his left shoulder and Varric let loose a torrent of bolts on the evil thing and didn't stop till it turned to dust. His shoulder throbbed in pain but he still ran towards the horde attacking Hawke. The barrier broke and the demons and undead rushed at Hawke but fire's flames licked off of Hawkes arms and they were all surrounded by a firestorm. Varric paused in awe as the flames came raining down. The fires stunned their enemies but Hawke stood triumphantly in the middle of it all, her arms stretched high above her head and cackling like a mad woman. The fire light flickered against her and made her eyes shine a bright shade of red. Then the fire struck her knocking her back.

"Hawke, are you crazy?!" Varric hollered outside of the firestorm. "Get out of there!" He lifted Bianca and fired away at any that tried to get too close to Hawke as she retreated from her own storm. She dashed to Varric and smiled at him wickedly.

She lifted her staff and shot ice at an approaching demon from behind him killing it instantly. "One more for me!" Hawke proudly announced, "we're keeping score, right?" She winked at Varric and shot back another health potion.

"Looks like we missed a few!" Varric laughed, "Let's dance you sons of bitches!" Hawke and Varric stood back to back letting loose all that they had at their enemies until they all lay dead, or re-dead, before them. Hawke twirled her staff above them and is sparked with flames as Varric shot bolts at blinding speeds. Durring the battle all Varric could think of was how chaotic it all was, just him and Hawke slaying their enemies together. It was crazy. If he was being honest he'd say it was scary as shit, But most importantly he wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, when the battle ended, they had a moment to breathe Varric scanned the area that was now covered in blood, black ichor, and the disgusting remains to the undead. He turned back to his friend, who was now being healed by Anders and Varric chuckled, "Maker's breath, Hawke. You do get results, don't you?"

Hawke tilted her head back and gave a hearty laugh, "I love it when a plan works out."

**Author's Note:**

> The combat barks in DA2 are fun :^)
> 
> Writing battle scenes is hard tho :^(


End file.
